


Take The Lead

by z1b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing Unit, Gym class, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z1b/pseuds/z1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel and Adam are made to dance together during their dance unit in gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Lead

**The only** bad thing about gym class were the dancing lessons. It was a mandatory section of each year to learn dance styles, and Adam was really not a great dancer. The only thing he could accomplish with any amount of success was the two-step, and even then he had to go really slow so that he didn't step all over his partner or run her into another pair. Or a wall. Or any other obstacle. He'd run his partner into their teacher on the first day and Hester had twisted her ankle. She got to sit out while Adam was stuck being that one partner no one wanted. 

He didn't get any better, and soon he resorted to acting sick or injured so that he could sit on the bench. Once there, Hester dropped some of her act and would complain about her foot but not take it to the extreme of having to sit beside him for the class. 

It worked pretty good most days and if there was a more complicated dance, his gym teacher Rachel would take pity on him and let him sit out even if his excuses weren't convincing. 

They were almost at the end of the dancing unit when Samandriel transferred into their class. He hadn't been there for any of the lessons from before, and Adam felt a lot better to see that there was someone even more terrible than him. Still, Samandriel sucked with a smile, and the girls didn't mind dancing with him--or, that was until he let go of Hester during a dip and re-injured her ankle in the process. Samandriel had taken a page out of Adam's book and confined himself to the bench as well after that.

That was where they found themselves, two days before the end of the unit. The last day of course would be the test, so they just had one more day after their class ended that afternoon. 

Adam was lounging back against the bleachers, sitting up at the top. Rachel had long since stopped calling him down to sit in the first row, and most days she didn't bother asking for an excuse for him to sit out anymore. After the huge deal Hester made about both boys, if Rachel called them back into the group she'd more than likely be facing mutiny. And more injuries. 

"This sucks," Samandriel said with a sigh as he let his backpack slide off his shoulder. He took a seat beside Adam on the top row. They two of them watched their class gather in a circle and listen to Rachel's lecture. 

"Yeah. I hate dance," Adam agreed. 

"I wouldn't hate it," Samandriel said, adding on with a mumble, "...if I had any idea what I was doing." 

Adam laughed, nodding. "Yeah, but you came in late. You would have been fine if you started off with us. Me on the other hand--I don't have an excuse. I just suck." 

"You can't possibly be that bad." 

"Oh, I am. Ask Hester." 

Samandriel rolled his eyes, looking down as he picked Hester out of the group. She had her hand up and she was talking before getting called on, probably about something that Rachel had told the class to do. 

"Her testimonies are bias," Samandriel stated. 

"Yeah. Is she going on about feminism and dancing again?" Adam asked. He couldn't hear well from where they were, but that was a good thing. Listening to Hester talk got annoying real fast, and they were better off being out of range. 

"Probably. The day I dropped her she wanted to switch me places and drop me back. You know, after she stopped crying." 

"Like anyone would agree to that." 

"I know, right?" Samandriel laughed, settling against the wall. They watched their class in silence as their peers got up and assumed dance positions. It was rather noticeable, if you were watching for it, that Hester's dancing was not affected, but when she walked out of class that day she was exaggerating a limp. The two boys shared an eye-roll over it, and bid farewell until the following day. 

~~~~

 **Routine had** Adam climbing the bleacher steps even before the bell rang. He was about halfway up and Samandriel was on his way over when Rachel called out to them.

"Milligan! Pike! No sitting on the bench today, it's the last day and we're doing freeform dance. You can slow dance today for all I care." 

Adam's shoulders slumped but he didn't start making his way back down. Samandriel slowed to a stop near the base of the bleachers, watching their gym teacher. 

She moved her arms out the the sides. "Well?" she demanded, "Get changed! Let's go!" She put the whistle into her mouth and blew it as she walked to the center of the room to wait. 

Adam came off the bleachers and dropped down beside Samandriel, who stood to wait there for him. 

"This should be fun," Samandriel said sarcastically. He rearranged the strap of his bag and headed with Adam toward the boys change room. They both tossed their bags into the pile and headed into the room, passing the other guys in there as they went to their lockers. 

"If one of us steps on Hester, do you think she'll make us sit out again?" Samandriel asked. 

Adam laughed as he was pulling his shirt off. "Oh probably," he responded, "Hester would _demand_ it." 

Samandriel laughed too, rustling around in his locker behind Adam. Both teens got dressed quickly and headed out to the gym, not making haste even as they were the last to arrive and get seated. 

"Back in action, Adam?" Kevin asked, grinning as he held up a fist. 

Adam bumped it with his own, smirking back as he took a seat beside his Asian friend. Samandriel dropped down on the other side of him. "Yeah, make sure you stay out of my way." 

Kevin laughed, his eyes widening for emphasis as he said, "Believe me, I will." 

"Okay," Rachel said loudly, her voice echoing around the gym as she cut off any conversations. "Today is a freeform day, so just do whatever dance you want that matches the music, okay? It has to be something we learned--I don't want to see any grinding or Gangnam Style. I'll grade everyone on execution. Tomorrow is your written test, so make sure you know your stuff. If any of you fail it, I'm going to be really disappointed because I gave you like, one page of notes." Before she got too off topic, she held a hand up. "Get up, and let's get started." She turned to leave the circle as everyone shuffled to their feet before she called back, "Pike and Milligan, you get to dance with each other! Everyone else switch partners between songs!" 

Getting to his feet, Adam frowned, glancing at Samandriel's equally confused expression. He took a few steps in their teacher's direction as she stood across the room, putting a tape into the old-style system that would play it over the speakers. 

"Mrs. Hevn," He called, "I'm supposed to dance with Samandriel?" 

She shot him a bitchface, and even from that distance it was pretty potent. The sound of static came over the speakers. "Yes Milligan," she said loudly back, "I can't risk anyone else getting hurt." The music started, and there wasn't any more chance to argue. 

The class started pairing off, most eyes on the two boys as they stood awkwardly beside each other in the center of the room. There were more than a few snickers at their expense, and Samandriel scratched the back of his head. 

"Okay, well, this ought to be.... interesting," he offered.

"Don't you dare dip me," Adam said, holding his hand out. He held his fingers vertical, allowing Samandriel's hand to be tilted and therefore letting the other get into the leading stance. Adam figured that, since he sucked either way, he'd let Samandriel lead them. Samandriel laughed at the other's comment, putting a hand around the small of Adam's back. The blonde's hand landed on the other boy's shoulder and they stood as far apart as was possible for a long moment. 

Rachel was coming toward them and she decided she needed to comment on the situation. "Pike, Milligan! How about we pretend the Grand Canyon _isn't_ between the two of you?" She rolled her eyes and positioned her whistle in her mouth--not because she really needed it, but because she seemed to blow it any chance she got. 

"I should mention I can only handle the two step," Adam said as they shifted closer together. He avoided looking at his dance partner's face, and did his best not to focus on the eyes of his classmates either, who were glancing their way rather conspicuously. 

Samandriel groaned as they started moving, starting off slow. "We are not doing the two step for a whole hour, dude." 

"I think we are," Adam replied. "We don't have much choice." 

"Sure we do," Samandriel replied, pulling Adam closer against him so that he could talk quieter into his friend's ear. "We make our way toward the door, and when she's not looking we slip out." 

Adam tried not to shiver at the voice in his ear but failed, his fingers tightening on Samandriel's hand a fraction. He was pretty sure his reaction went unnoticed, and for that he was grateful. 

"We're being watched. Even if we do slip out, someone will tell her. More than likely it will be Hester, too," the blonde reasoned. 

Samandriel exhaled, and Adam tried not to notice how that felt against his neck either. He was distracted, so he'd stopped dancing, and Samandriel soon stopped too. It was just the two of them standing together, trying to plot their escape course. 

"Alright, we get ourselves kicked out then," Samandriel said, "Where's Hester? If we go knock into her, she's bound to get us excused from the dance floor." 

The two of them took a moment to look around, noticing a lot of eyes on them before they even clued into the fact they were no longer moving. Samandriel cleared his throat and straightened up, starting off the movement again, having Adam follow suit after a moment of hesitation. 

"She's like on the other side of the room," Adam complained, looking over Samandriel's shoulder. "Probably on purpose."

"Great," his dance partner replied, "We could just pretend to hurt each other. Or make a break for the door." 

"I'm going to go with the injury plan, less chance of failing this unit. Or getting sent to the office." 

"Alright, how do we stage this marvelous disaster?" 

Adam considered for a minute, looking over the other couples that were keeping their distance from the two boys. As Samandriel tried to steer them closer to the rest of the class, there seemed to be a bubble of space following them as well. 

Giving up, Adam dropped his head against the other's shoulder. "Okay, it's useless," he concluded, "We're fucked. Run on three?" 

Samandriel laughed and stopped moving, stilling with Adam close against him. 

"Alright," he agreed, "On three. One.... Two...."

"Milligan! Pike! That's the worst slow dancing I've ever seen! Put in a little more effort, you guys--some movement would be nice." Rachel's shout was followed up by a loud blow of her whistle. 

"Three," Samandriel said under his breath. Adam stepped away from him and took off toward the door, keeping his hand locked in Samandriel's as they made a break for it. 

The whistle blew again behind them and a "Hey!!" was shouted, but Rachel couldn't run fast enough to intercept the door. The two boys burst into the main hall with a triumphant whoop, and they didn't stop as they ran down the hallway. 

Rachel came out of the gym but she didn't follow them further than that, blowing her whistle some more and yelling at them to come back, which they certainly did not do. 

Samandriel and Adam were out of breath but still laughing as they stopped in front of the main staircase. Adam held onto the stair railing and Samandriel braced his hands against his knees as they both tried to catch their breath. 

"She's going to be so pissed," Adam said between breaths. 

Samandriel shook his head, smiling too wide. "We're definitely failing that unit," he agreed. 

The blonde straightened up, running a hand through his short hair before watching his partner in crime. "What now? We left our bags in there." 

"She'll put them in her office," Samandriel replied. He shifted his position, straightening up as he caught his breath and licked his lips. "She'll want to talk to us when we go get them." 

Adam sighed, nodding. "I guess that makes sense. What do you want to do in the meantime?"

His friend grinned, sliding his hands into his pockets. "It'll be lunch next," Samandriel said, "Since we've got some extra time, why don't we go somewhere?" 

Adam grinned, before remembering something key. "Can't, my money is in my bag." 

"No worries," his peer replied with a wink, "We'll just run out after we're done eating." 

Adam laughed, but he hoped the other wasn't serious as the two fell into step beside each other. As if sensing the blonde's suspicion, Samandriel spoke again. "I'm kidding, of course. I've got money in my locker." 

Adam nodded, and as they walked together to locate the hallway with Samandriel's locker, their hands found each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing AU's of them, so if you have any ideas for other ones lemme know with an ask to my tumblr--> rainbowsforbfast


End file.
